


Canción última

by sxpreme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpreme/pseuds/sxpreme
Summary: siente que podría ser eterno y, aún así, el beso le sabe a poco





	Canción última

**Author's Note:**

> basado en el poema “Canción última” de Miguel Hernández
> 
> Pintada, no vacía:  
> pintada está mi casa  
> del color de las grandes  
> pasiones y desgracias.
> 
> Regresará del llanto  
> adonde fue llevada  
> con su desierta mesa  
> con su ruinosa cama.
> 
> Florecerán los besos  
> sobre las almohadas.  
> Y en torno de los cuerpos  
> elevará la sábana  
> su intensa enredadera  
> nocturna, perfumada.
> 
> El odio se amortigua  
> detrás de la ventana.
> 
> Será la garra suave.  
> Dejadme la esperanza.

**A** Michael las palabras de Mika no hay vez que no se le claven cual puñales que perforan su tez curtida por el sol. Como dagas que descubre impasible volar afiladas hacia él quien se limita a aguardar apoyado en el centro de la diana. Sin una mísera queja rasgando su garganta, aún con las manos ensangrentadas de tanto apretar su abdomen, esperando que la fuerza del empuje cierre la herida. Lo cual no sucede. Y de todos los fuegos, _el fuego_. Cada noche igual. El mismo espejismo que se repite incesantemente. El trofeo en la mano y en la otra, la victoria. El corazón por el suelo y Mika, _él_ no lo sabe.

Se siente Canova esculpiendo el rostro de Napoleón en una estatua de Marte, desnudo y al resguardo de sus triunfos. Realzando sus carencias en una alegoría que no llega a ser de su agrado. Lo que le gusta —  _o le da miedo y por eso trata de mantener de su, a su lado_  — de Mika es que él sí es capaz de comprender lo que sus sonrisas de campeón romano y esos gestos idolatrados por aquellos que besan sus pies esconden, y, aún así, no habla. No articula, no siente, no es. Le mira con parsimonia desde una distancia prudente, aquí a su vera en la cima, aún sin llegar a la cumbre; disfrutando de la felicidad del semidiós que todavía se puede permitir conservar su parte humana y de la deidad que sobrevuela soberbio a la multitud. Le mira y le ve y le gusta ese silencio cauteloso en el que se esconde por las noches para sentirse seguro, y a veces sus labios rozan un mármol frío que no responde a sus caricias y sus _te quiero_ se hunden en un mar de metralla que son el eco de una guerra civil, perdida, en la que no recuerda participar. Entonces sus manos agarran las vendas y se corta con los pedazitos rotos, dichosa enfermera de la muerte, la restauración de un cuadro inacabado; Mika con sus pupilas huecas observando a través de su alma y Michael cree que es lo que le toca. Que le tiene que ayudar _(aunque de él no haya surgido dicha petición)_ , que le debe sanar las heridas _(aunque la sangre sea suya)_ y los cortes que sus dedos van sumando a cada roce nuevo sobre esa piel cubierta de puntas escarpadas es un efecto colateral —  _se excusa_ — del amor que sienten. Que siente. _Él no te quiere_ y la voz de Ralf es acallada por la suya propia. _Yo le quiero. Yo me quiero. Yo tengo amor para los dos. No hace falta más._

 

((Pese a que su discurso necesite de un receptor concreto. _A quién buscas engañar_ habrían sido sus palabras si Ralf no desistiera tan rápido.))

 

Los pies del alemán se pasean por Hietaniemi, acompañado de si mismo en su propia soledad. Se detiene cerca de la orilla, donde las olas van a morir y le hacen cosquillas los resquicios de mar, con la arena mojada hundiéndose bajo su tacto y las conchas que le rasguen la piel. Y él las pisa, las rompe y la sangre empieza a brotar de su planta y él no quiere darse cuenta porque está buscando una concha, una en particular. Una que sea más bonita que el resto y que le haga creer que su belleza compensa el dolor de encontrarla. La luz se apaga y la noche le envuelve y al final regresa a la ciudad con las manos vacías. Mika no le abre la puerta. Tampoco se atreve a llamar.

No es gran fan del bullicio. El júbilo en medio del climax, del oro macizo reposando sobre su pecho, las gotas de champán que recorren su rostro; con el tiempo aprende a sobrellevarlo. Sin embargo, en la oscuridad de su habitación con la tenue luz de las farolas permitiendo una ligera claridad tras la cortina, los cuerpos desnudos se abrazan en la cama, fríos, helados; mármol blanco y su lustroso acabado, perfección técnica a simple vista pero carente en espíritu, representación puramente abstracta del amor. Mika esconde su mirada entre las almohadas y Michael se limita a la contemplación. No le gusta el ruido y tampoco la falta de este. Y el silencio del finlandés le abruma, incapaz de interpretar esa escasez de palabras. De modo que se calla, complices en ese mutismo, y se dedica a cerrar las cicatrices que recorren esa fina piel con besos. Su mente no evoca el momento exacto en el que admiró a la inmaculada porcelana que recubre a su amado resquebrajarse en tantos pedazos. No ocupa espacio en sus recuerdos, porque él ya le conocío así. Roto, _que no vacío_. Pero él no dice nada — y Mika, en silencio, _lo agradece_.

En algún momento, Mika se alejó. Se alejó más de lo que ya estaba. Michael daba vueltas por la infinidad del paddock y sus ojos no brillaron tras vislumbrarlo entre la multitud. Vió desaparecer la noche en la que conquistó su quinto título entre sollozos ante la retirada del otro piloto. Y Jacques de pasada preguntó con su habitual sorna el origen de su llanto — _pues jamás fuera nadie_. Y las lágrimas habían inundado la felicidad que ahogaba al circuito y Ferrari se tiñó de un azul muy claro que le recordaba a la costa báltica y a esas pupilas que tantas veces le habían observado quebrado de dolor y que se mantuvieron inmóviles. Pronto, el cielo se pintó en un tono azabache — un negro a juego con la camisa con la que el bicampeón anunciaba su marcha—, su mirada se nubló y solo el eco lejano de la que sonaba como la voz de su hermano le puedo consolar. Mika no hizo acto de presencia esa noche. Ni para dar la enhorabuena, ni para conceder la posibilidad de un último adiós. Michael quedó embobado ante la imagen de sus manos ásperas en el camino de vuelta al hotel cuando las voces de Juan y Ralf se alzaban en medio del vehículo en una acalorada discusión y llegó a la conclusión tras muchos años de que debía haberse quedado un poco más hasta dar con la concha idónea.

A Michael desde aquel día los triunfos le dejan un regusto amargo, sus sonrisas se limitan a una leve mueca, el rojo abandona ese acento veneciano — vivo y fogoso — y las puñaladas que fingiendo una falsa inconsciencia permitió asestar en su espalda forman hoy una bella constelación que, cuando parece que por fin va a cicatrizar, tiende a reabrir.

 

A veces, muy poquitas, esas orbes vacías se clavan sobre su figura y es un sueño repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Y entonces le mira. Le mira y no le ve. En Mika persite con garra esa actitud sigilosa. Que no dice, ni deja decir. Michael le ve y no le ve, sólo ve a Hakkinen y es que, en realidad, no recuerda que jamás haya sido de otra manera.

—  _Pintada, no vacía. Pintada está mi casa del color de las grandes pasiones y desgracias_...

 

A Michael el primer escalón del podio le da vértigo. Cuando se atreve a decirlo, ya no hay nadie escuchando.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡feliz navidad!


End file.
